Dance of the Fire Bird's Daughter
by InsanityfortheSaneAcorn
Summary: They say History is written by the victors… So what if the true story isn't what they thought. Prequel to The Monster's Daughter, before Hartley existed, even before her Mother Lily was born. There was her Grandmother, this is her story. The truth of Lily's origins, her real parents story and the parts they were forced to play, in the game they never wanted to join.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts. All of that Brilliant work belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I've been really busy with classes and haven't had the time or inspiration to update The Monster's Daughter yet. But I do wish to write a sequel to the story once I finally finish it. But in the meantime here is the Prequel to The Monster's Daughter Series  **

**They say History is written by victors… so what if the true story isn't the truth, they thought they knew. ****Prequel**** to The Monster's Daughter, before Hartley even before her Mother's time. Her Grandmother's story and Lily's origin.**

* * *

**Part 1 – A Wee Bonnie Lass **

Dance of the Fire Bird's Daughter Chapter 1

**November 1926**

"We need to leave now!" the English wizard shouted to the couple, who were having a quiet disagreement in Gaelic.

"Dè mu dheidhinn mo phiuthar?" she argued

"Nach eil cuimhne agad? Lorg i taigh-tasgaidh mar-thà, sgrìobh i thugad gu robh i gu math agus chomhairlich i dhuinn falbh cuideachd." Her husband calmly countered, trying to sooth her worries.

She didn't look fully convinced.

"Smaoinich mun leanabh, tha caisteal aig mo theaghlach ann an Ierland. Bidh sinn gu math. Bidh sinn sàbhailte. Bidh i sàbhailte." He continued trying to assure her, before ushering his wife toward the portkey which would be departing soon.

The war had finally reached Scotland. It wasn't just about gaining supporters anymore, Grindelwald's Knights were tearing apart villages of those who might opposed him.

Attacking homes and muggle towns in the lowlands and the fighting was quickly approaching the Collins home in the Scottish Highlands.

The husband and wife decided to flee rather then stay and fight, especially since they had a wee bairn of their own. The woman clutched the bundle tighter in the protection of her arms, hugging the babe to her chest.

Her husband raised his hand up to caress her cheek before leaning in to give her lips a loving kiss. She closed her eyes deepening the kiss slightly. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and he could see them flash fiery amber before returning to their natural vibrantly green sage color. "Tha gaol agam ort, Sloan." He said as she replied without missing a beat "Ay and I love you Munro." His smile was fully of love and adoration for his wife and daughter. His wife smiled back with the same love and trust.

Munro and Sloan Collins were a handsome couple both of magical blood. Munro, he was what many would describe as a very handsome man. He had chiseled features, a muscular build, broad shoulders, dark blue eyes and curly brown hair. He looked more like a fearsome warrior rather then the gentle soul he truly was. Sloan was of equal beauty, but Munro would adamantly disagree with that notion, saying she was far more beautiful than his ugly face. That her beauty was so much greater that even the stars in the heavens couldn't measure up to her. She was thin, but of strong build, Sloan had vividly green eyes that seemed to be a trait amongst the women in her family and blood red hair falling below her waist that was always kept in a braid. But she wasn't just beautiful in looks, but also personality. Sloan was generous, caring, loving and very protective of her family. And Sloan possessed a special magic. A kind of magic that only a few clans would still gather together to practice and celebrate during this war. Sloan was a fire nymph. Fire nymphs in the wizarding world were in a way like veela. Only women carried the fire nymph blood and magic, but unlike veela, fire nymphs didn't possess unnatural beauty and hypnotizing allure. Enabling them to better blend into society, hiding from those who would wish to cause them harm.

As she gazed into his eyes, she knew that she couldn't fight him on this decision.

"Alright Munro, we'll go to Ireland." Sloan said, readjusting little Aithne in her arms.

**Northern Ireland 8 Years Later**

The grand stone castle stood tall and proud upon the cliffside, overlooking a beautifully blue and vast sea. Below the castle was a sandy beach with a tide that washed up at midnight into the cave below, a cave dubbed Mermaid's Cave. The castle was called Dunluce Castle. At the glance to those who weren't prolific in the magical arts, would see crumbling old stone ruins of the ancient castle from long ago. But those who were of magical blood could see the magnificent stronghold still standing proud atop the grassy knoll of the rocky cliffs, surrounded by a colorful field of wildflowers.

It was currently midday and the sky were dotted with a few dark clouds foreshadowing the brewing of a coming storm. All was quiet but the breeze and the chiming light laughter of a young girl as she played amongst the valley lilies.

Suddenly a small girl with a bright mane of red darted over the hill, squealing in laughter as a similar looking woman chased after her laughing along with the little girl.

* * *

**Scottish Gaelic conversations English translations in order:**

"What about my sister?"

"Don't you remember? She already found a safehouse, she wrote you that she was fine and advised us to leave also."

"Think about the baby, my family has a castle in Ireland. We'll be fine. We'll be safe. She'll be safe."

"I love you, Sloan"


End file.
